Prometido de la Realeza
by Engelundteufel
Summary: Draco es una persona completamente ordinaria, hasta que se entera que es el prometido de un príncipe, pero no es cualquier príncipe es Harry Pott


Prometido de la Realeza

De pronto ahí estaba uno de los príncipes más distinguidos de un pequeño reino que flota en el mediterráneo, Hogwarts, al cual todos admiraban, diciéndome que como su novio no podía tener ningún amante ya que eso me ocasionaría que la corte imperial no me aceptara y se vieran obligados a cancelar nuestro compromiso.

Yo no entendí a por qué me decía eso, pero entonces recordé que ya hacía dos semanas que todo había cambiado para mí. El primer cambio fue mi tía hospitalizada por un fuerte problema en el hígado y ya que era mi único familiar, porque mis padres huyeron cuando yo era muy pequeño debido a todas las deudas acumuladas que tenían, me dejaron con mi tía que como siempre se hacía cargo de mi y gracias a ella pude matricularme en esa importante institución donde vi por primera vez a este príncipe de cuento de hadas.

Flashback

_Ahí estaba yo con mi almuerzo subiendo a la azotea, cuando de pronto vi a una persona que tenia la mirada perdida en el horizonte, cuando de pronto él volteo y note que era el príncipe, me quede de piedra pues lo admiraba en secreto, lo primero que atine a hacer fue a felicitarlo, ya que en Inglaterra se habían escuchado muchas noticias acerca de que el heredero de Hogwarts contraería matrimonio en menos de 2 meses, al felicitarlo el solo me vio y me dijo con una profunda tristeza que me agradecía pero que él ni siquiera conocía a la persona con la cual se casaría. Después de eso se fue, dejándome pensando que tal vez sería la última vez que lo vería, pues para poder pagar los gastos de mi tía empezaría a trabajar a tiempo completo como servicio de mantenimiento, me despedí de todo lo que significaba él y me fui con todas mis pertenencias a mi casa; al día siguiente tendría que empezar a buscar un lugar a parte de la escuela donde trabajar y ganar dinero._

_Al ir caminando con todas mis cosas que no eran tantas hacia mi casa vi que había un viejito que estaba perdido y necesitaba ayuda, me acerque procurando no asustarlo y le pregunte si necesitaba que alguien lo llevara, él me respondió que eso sería grandioso, entonces nos fuimos encaminando hacia el lugar al que el señor quería ir mientras el señor me iba haciendo preguntas, a qué me dedicaba yo le comente que estaba buscando un trabajo de limpieza o algo por el estilo y el muy amablemente me ofreció un trabajo de una persona que él conocía donde buscaban un mayordomo, yo me sentí muy feliz y le pregunte si él creía que en ese trabajo se me pudiera adelantar mi primer sueldo, el me dijo que hablara y lo averiguara eso hice y al día siguiente paso a recogerme un precioso carro con una persona que se presento ante mí como el secretario Remus Lupin y me empezó a hablar como si yo tuviera un rango superior al de él, aunque casi no habló en todo el trayecto, cuando llegamos me dijo que me esperaban y yo le pregunte a qué hora empezaba mi trabajo él me vio y no dijo nada. Cuando llegue me encontré con el Príncipe Harry diciéndome que al saber que había pedido un adelanto quería saber qué tipo de persona era, al voltear a verme me dirigió una mirada fría y me ordenó que me arreglara pues iríamos a cenar y a conocer a la familia que estaba en la mansión en ese momento, de pronto entro de nuevo el señor Remus y me dijo que él me acompañaría al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la comida, al entrar la única persona que se me acerco fue el tío de Harry el que se presento como Sirius Black un hombre muy alegre que con solo verlo me cayó bien (jajaja eso si puede pasar) de pronto vi que en la mesa estaba una persona que se presento como el hermano mayor de Harry, el príncipe Severus, al verlo se me hicieron completamente opuestos y Sirius me explico que eran hermanos pero de diferentes madres, después de esto ya no pregunte nada mas, en esos momentos mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio, pues ni siquiera sabía cómo comer apropiadamente con todas los implementos en esa comida extraña, cuando al fin me pude ir de ese salón me dirigí directamente al cuarto que me había asignado, donde había una pequeña terraza así que salí a tomar el aire, pero al llegar ahí escuche ruidos que provenían de un árbol cercano, ya estaba yo muy curioso cuando apareció Sirius con su eterna sonrisa diciéndome que me veía muy incomodo que cualquier cosa que necesitara solo hablara con él, y como se me iban a salir las lágrimas él acerco su mano a mi cara, de repente Harry apareció con una cara de estar realmente enfadado detrás de su tío y le dijo que no me tocara y se fuer, y de repente dijo lo que ha hecho que mi vida sea totalmente diferente: que si no sabía que en ese lugar es donde se encontraba el prometido del príncipe y que no podía pasar nadie que no fuera el mismo príncipe o algún sirviente y su tío sin poder decir nada se fue._

_Y ahí es donde regresamos a lo que estaba pasando en este momento._

_Fin del Flashback_

Harry se ve muy enojado y a mí me da un poco de miedo después de todo lo que me dijo se acerca y me toma de las manos se ve tan enojado que creo que me va a pegar pero en vez de eso me empieza a besar el cuello y me empieza a desnudar, yo espantado le grito que no lo haga, pero él me pregunta que cuantas veces había hecho esto yo antes, ni siquiera le puedo responder pues ya me está empezando a bajar el pantalón, esto no me puede estar pasando y entonces empiezo a llorar y le digo que por favor no lo haga, él me pregunta nuevamente si esto ya lo hice con su tío, le digo que no y dejo que mis lagrimas corran, él me dice que yo solo trato de hacerme el inocente pero que en realidad mi fachada de ángel no es cierta y que solo soy un avaricioso y como él ya pago por mi me tendrá, entonces me penetra y desde lo más profundo de mi garganta sale un grito desgarrador, cuando termina sale de mi, se sube el pantalón y se va, dejándome desmadejado en la cama llorando, en este momento no me podría sentir peor, pero simplemente me duermo y espero con ilusión que al amanecer mañana esto solo haya sido un sueño.

Estoy despertando y a l ver donde me encuentro descubro que no fue ningún sueño y que realmente estoy prometido con el príncipe Harry, escucho que hay alguien en la habitación de al lado y solo escucho decir que "¿qué tal si el de verdad creyó que había venido por un trabajo?" e inmediatamente escucho unas carcajadas estridentes de Harry cuando para de reír dice que eso no es posible y despide a Sirius y el sale poco después. Al ver que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer mientras estoy ahí me voy a las cocinas a ver qué encuentro para hacer y cuando estoy en plena faena llega Harry y me dice que un prometido no puede estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas, yo le comento que me aburro y que por eso lo hago. Voy retrocediendo debido a los nervios, no me doy cuenta que detrás de mí hay una cava y tiro unos vinos, él se me acerca y me protege de los vidrios que volaron por todos lados y me pregunta que si yo no sé que Hogwarts es el mayor productor de vinos del mundo, yo le digo que no sabía y él me dice que hay una leyenda en su país acerca de un árbol que produce vino que es mágico y que si dos personas se declaran en ese lugar su amor, este durara por siempre, inmediatamente pregunta: "¿es algo tonto no?" yo no sé qué contestar y cuando estoy a punto de decir algo llega un sirviente diciéndome que tengo una llamada, al atender a esta, me dicen que mi tía ya fue operada y que la tengo que ir a ver, me salgo de la casa corriendo diciendo que iré a ver a mi tía y nadie me detiene.

Al llegar con mi tía le digo que con esa llamada me asustaron, ella muy calmada me dice que si no hubiera sido así yo no hubiera ido por temor a que ella me regañara por no avisarle que me salí de la escuela para trabajar, me dice que no me preocupe y recuesto mi cabeza en la cama y ella acaricia mi cabello para tranquilizarme, cuando despierto es tarde y veo que hay unas flores nuevas en el buro al lado de la cama, le pregunto si las acaban de traer y me dice que mi jefe las acaba de dejar ahí, en eso me despido de ella pues tengo que agradecerle a Sirius el haber ido hasta allá.

Al llegar a la mansión al primero que me encuentro es Harry y le digo que mi tía acaba de salir de una operación y que si él me puede hacer un favor, y seguidamente le digo que si él puede cancelar nuestro compromiso, el no me dice nada entonces yo le pregunto dónde queda el cuarto de Sirius para ir a agradecerle el que visitara a mi tía, cuando digo eso Harry se pone furioso y me toma de las manos y me arrastra hacia el cuarto, yo al saber lo que va a pasar le digo que no lo haga ya que yo no lo aguantaría otra vez, pero él no me escucha y cuando estamos cerca de la cama me avienta a ella y me comienza a besar en los labios bruscamente y yo lo único que puedo pensar es que mi primer beso fue lo peor que me podía haber imaginado, y me empieza a desnudar, y me besa y después me pone a gatas y yo solo lloro pues se que no se va detener y mis lagrimas no le importan, me toma a la fuerza, mientras lo hace me dice que diga que lo amo, y yo pienso que para que quiere que le diga eso si él no siente nada por mí, al terminar me vuelve a dejar ahí tendido y con una gran tristeza, otra vez espero que esto solo sea un sueño.

Al despertar me dicen que hoy partiremos hacia Hogwarts y que mis cosas ya están guardadas que solo hace falta que me arregle, inmediatamente salimos en un vuelo privado que nos lleva hacia allá. Al llegar se acercan a mi unas doncellas y me dicen que es hora de arreglarme porque en dos horas será la boda, me voy con ellas y me arreglan con el traje de la región que consiste en un traje blanco completamente con todas las costuras en plateado con el emblema del reino en la parte izquierda del pecho y una capa blanca brillosa con una capucha que cubre casi por completo mi cara, aquí todos me dicen que esto me queda bellísimo ya que combina perfectamente con mi cabello y mis ojos yo solo creo que nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno para estar con Harry.

Al llegar al palacio de Harry el me conduce a la habitación sin decirme nada y ahí como se está haciendo costumbre me toma a la fuerza y se va, yo tomo una sabana y salgo a caminar en un pasillo obscuro para hablarle a mi tía y ver como está, al llamarla le digo si me podría decir cómo era la persona que le dejo las flores el día que estuve con ella (ya que hable con Sirius y él me dijo que él ni siquiera había ido al hospital), ella me dice que era un joven alto, moreno, de ojos verdes muy apuesto y que parecía un príncipe, me pregunta que en donde estoy y al decirle que en Hogwarts me dice que eso está muy lejos y yo solo respondo muy muy lejos…

De pronto Harry llega y me pregunta que si iba a ir con su tío justo el día de la boda y me arrastra a nuestras habitaciones, me avienta a la cama, yo muy nervioso le pregunto si dormiremos juntos y el dice que si hay algún problema y al acostarnos me abraza muy fuerte, yo me sonrojo y pienso que esto es lo mejor que me pudo pasar.

Cuando despierto el ya no está a mi lado y me desilusiono un poco pero trato de distraerme en otra cosa, como que hoy en la noche habrá una recepción en el palacio, al ir caminando por las habitaciones encuentro una que supongo es una pequeña biblioteca donde Harry está sentado durmiendo al verlo pienso que es muy desafortunado pues su madre los abandono para irse con su amante y su padre se refugió en brazos de su amante Remus y ni su hermano ni su tío parecen prestarle mucha atención, el con tanta gente a su alrededor está en realidad solo, al verlo ahí tan solo me hinco y recargo mi cabeza en sus piernas y antes de darme cuenta me quedo dormido, al sentir movimientos me levanto y veo que Harry solo me está contemplando, cuando me va decir algo llega Remus a anunciar que nos tenemos que arreglar.

Ya estando en la recepción Harry me toma de la mano y me dice que no me aleje para nada de él, yo me pongo tan nervioso y sonrojado al notar que toda la gente me está viendo que le digo que si no puedo ir a tomar un poco de aire, el me dice que si que salga al balcón principal , estando ahí ya empiezo a escuchar pasos detrás de mí y al voltear veo a unos encapuchados que me amenazan con unos cuchillos al irme haciendo para tras tropiezo y caigo del balcón, para mi gran suerte el balcón no es muy alto y solo recibo golpes insignificantes, me levanto lo más rápido que puedo y corro lo más rápido que dan mis piernas hasta que veo una luz, creyendo que es el palacio corro hacia ahí y oh! Gran sorpresa es el árbol de la leyenda.

De pronto escucho pasos apresurados dirigiéndose a mí y cuando por fin veo a la persona me sorprendo muchísimo es Harry y viene todo sudado como si hubiera corrido un gran maratón, cuando se pone a mi lado no puedo evitar sonreír, tan feliz como estoy le digo: "que estaré con él hasta que encuentre al verdadero amor de su vida _ya que yo no quiero que la persona que amo sea infeliz_" el me ve a los ojos y me sonríe diciéndome que no sabe cómo expresar lo que siente y de repente se hinca ante mí y me dice "Draco, eres lo único que deseo para mí y nunca por favor nunca me abandones pues encontré el lugar al que pertenezco (awwwwwwwww!), y no podría vivir sin ti porque te amo" yo me pongo a llorar de la emoción y le digo que yo también lo amo. Y ahí justo en ese momento el empieza a decir de nuevo sus votos matrimoniales, pero como nuestro único testigo el árbol de la leyenda y nuestro amor.

_Prometo serte fiel,_

_En la salud y en la enfermedad,_

_Te amare todos los días de mi vida,_

_En las buenas y en las malas…_


End file.
